Sweet Nothing
by Conspiraty
Summary: Chloe and Adrien made a promise when they were kids. Now that they're in high school, Chloe still holds onto that promise. But what happens when Chloe finds out something she doesn't want to accept? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello everyone! There's only 2 more one shots left! I'm not sure what full-length story I'll be posting next, if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see, feel free to tell me!_

 _~Responses to KC~_

 _Missdragongirl: Lol! That's a good one! Thank you!_

 _Random Reviewer 1: Thank you! I'll be sure to interview her on that!_

 _Pinksakura271: I know :s That's true. That's some good advice too. I've had a spider on me before, it's not pretty .-. Lmao! XD_

 _UnicornSecrets: Lmao! I don't have any summer homework...this time. I'm not the bigge_ _st fan of blueberries. Thank you for the suggestions! I'll definitely be using some of these! I'll make sure I will PM you. And thank you! You're awesome!_

* * *

Chloe ran around the playground, laughing. "Catch me if you can, Adrien!" Adrien smiled and chased her in the playground. The two kids giggled as they were having fun. Their fathers looked at them and both of them had their hands behind their backs. Gabriel tsked as he looked at his son. "I can't believe Adrien. He's going to get his clothes dirty."

Mr. Bougeois looked at Chloe and smiled. "As long as my daughter is happy, it doesn't matter to me." Gabriel glanced at him and scoffed. The kids were swinging on the swing and Chloe stopped herself. "Adrien?"

"Yeah?" Adrien asked as he stopped swinging. "...Can you promise me something?"

"Okay." Adrien said, looking at her. "Promise me that you'll love me forever." Adrien stared at her confused. "As a friend?" Chloe nodded. "Yeah sure, a friend." Adrien thought about it and then nodded. "Okay, I promise."

Chloe grinned and their fathers walked over to them. "It's time to go home now, Adrien." Gabriel commanded. Adrien nodded slowly and he got off the swing. He walked over to the limo and the Gorilla opened the door, helping him get in.

Mr. Bougeois looked at his daughter and picked her up. "Are you okay Chloe?" Chloe watched as the limo drove away and she smiled. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

 _10 years later..._

"Oh Adrikins!" Chloe yelled. Nino whispered, "Dude, Chloe is calling you." Adrien smiled nervously as Chloe ran into his arms and trying to kiss him. "Adrikins, I missed you."

"Chloe, I saw you yesterday in class." Adrien responded. "Which is too long!" Chloe exclaimed. "Please kill me now." Nino muttered. "What was that Nino?"

"NOTHING! Nothing at all, Chloe!" Nino laughed nervously. "Anyways, Adrien, do you want to go bowling tonight? I am the best bowler out there." Chloe purred. Adrien slowly pulled her off and replied, "Sorry Chloe, I have a lot of homework to do tonight, maybe another time."

"I can help you out with that! Daddy has a lot of smart people help him do mayor stuff, I'm sure one of them can tutor you."

"No thanks Chloe, I got it. See you later!" Adrien said, walking off with Nino. Chloe pouted and walked over to her dad's limo. The driver opened the door and Chloe stepped in. The door slammed shut and the driver climbed into the car. "Anywhere in particular, Ms. Bourgeois?"

Chloe watched as Marinette climbed into Adrien's limo and it drove off. Chloe fumed in her seat. _Why is MariTrash going with him? What is going on?_

"Ms. Bourgeois?" The driver repeated. "Follow that limo." Chloe gritted.

* * *

The limo stopped in front of Adrien's mansion. Chloe opened the door and stormed to the gate. "Yes?" Natalie asked her. "I need to see Adrien." Chloe demanded. "Should I tell him you're here?" Natalie asked. "No, I want to surprise him." Chloe fake smiled. "Very well."

The gate opened and Chloe went to the door, opening it. Chloe heard voices upstairs and quietly walked up. She heard the voices again and walked over to Adrien's door. She put her ear against the door and listened. "Do you want to keep this a secret?" Adrien questioned.

"I think we should tell our friends about us." _About us? What is she talking about?_ "I don't know if it's the right time, Marinette." Adrien replied. "We can't keep lying to our friends about our relationship, Adrien. I want to tell them. I think it's ready to tell the truth. We can't keep sneaking around like this." Marinette stated.

 _RELATIONSHIP?!_ Chloe kicked down the door and yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" Marinette and Adrien's eyes went wide at her sudden entrance. "Chloe? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"I KNEW something was wrong the minute I saw Marinette walk into your limo! How could you date MariTrash and not me?! You promised me you loved me!" Chloe shouted. "Huh?" Marinette asked. Adrien looked at her and said, "Can you let me talk to Chloe alone, please?" Marinette nodded and he kissed her cheek.

Chloe lunged for Marinette. "HOW DARE YOU-" Adrien grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. Adrien walked out of his room and Chloe kicked and screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!" Adrien put her down and Chloe crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Chloe, when I promised you that I would love you, I meant as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I meant as my boyfriend! You can't do this to me! To us!" Chloe yelled. "Chloe...I made a promise to your mom that I would protect you. To make sure that you were okay. I didn't mean romantically. I just don't see you in that way. After that promise...you changed. And I think I know why."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe grunted. "I think you changed because you grew up without a mother. Someone to hold you, someone to calm you down to sleep, someone who would do anything for her daughter. Without a mother's love you...you're different."

"Don't...you...DARE...talk about my mother. You don't know ANYTIHNG about me! I'm perfectly fine without her! She LEFT me! She didn't care about me! How dare you bring her up!"

"Chloe-"

"No, leave me alone! I don't need you! Date MariTrash, I don't care! I'm leaving!" Chloe exclaimed, storming out. Chloe ran off, and Adrien walked back into the room. Marinette looked at him worriedly. "Is she okay?" Adrien shrugged. "I don't know. But if I know her, she'll never get over this."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, I don't think she'd listen to you." Adrien replied. Marinette frowned and then walked over to him. "Wanna get some bakery treats and watch some movies?"

"As long as I get to pick the movies." Adrien said. Marinette laughed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Chloe walked into her room and threw her purse on the bed, upset. "I can't believe he's dating MariTrash. What does she have that I don't?" Chloe complained. "You know, you shouldn't compare yourself to others." A voice chirped.

Chloe glanced over and saw Pollen floating in the air. Chloe scoffed. "Only because I'm better than everyone."

"And you shouldn't do that either. Look Chloe, I know you're hurt and upset, I get that. But I don't think you should be pining over someone who doesn't love you. That's how you end up getting hurt."

"Adrien does love me! He promised me! He promised..."

"Chloe...I'm sure Adrien keeps all of his promises. And he did keep that promise. But he only loves you as a friend. And you deserve someone who will love you the way you want to...Even if you're a little headstrong."

"...Good night, Pollen." Pollen sighed. "Good night, Chloe." Chloe turned off the light and climbed into her bed, clutching her pillow. _Maybe Pollen's right...for once. I should stop chasing Adrien and find someone else who would like me. Maybe even Nathaneal?_

 _Nah, I deserve way better._

Chloe closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you guys on Friday! Bye!_


End file.
